


Something Isn't Right, Babe

by ChestnutCurls



Series: Just Because You're Clean Don't Mean You Don't Miss It [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bottom Louis, Drabble, M/M, Top Harry, author doesn't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutCurls/pseuds/ChestnutCurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi so this is my very first time actually posting something on here. This had been sitting on my old laptop for over a year now, so it's quite mediocre. Comments and Kudos would be well appreciated, and please point out any mistakes found. Thanks!</p></blockquote>





	Something Isn't Right, Babe

Louis hears him before he sees him. The muffled cursing sounds from outside their bedroom is enough to apprise him that Harry is home, and if the labored rattling of the doorknob is enough to go by, he’s drunk. The cheap ply wood door swings open, strong enough to rebound, causing the man on the other side to stumble and lose the balance he was barely maintaining.

“Fucking door…” he slurs, large hand going flat on the carpeted floor as leverage for him to stand. He mumbles incoherently, emerald eyes going up to Louis’ lithe figure lying on their shared bed.

“Helppp.” He reaches a hand out, before going to lay flat on his back.

Louis doesn't move.

“Get up.” He snaps instead, sitting up now and glaring at the man splayed on the beer stained ivory carpet. When it is clear that Harry isn’t going to move without his assistance, Louis sighs, throws the thin blue sheets from his marked legs and begins to limp toward the man on the floor. As he approaches, Harry lifts his head, his thick eyebrows furrowing.

“HamI…the reason..yourlimpin?”

Lou doesn’t answer as he stoops and lifts Harry’s left arm around his aching shoulder.

“You have to help, Haz. I can’t carry you all the way to the bed by myself.”

And with that he braces his hands on the door jam, his boot clad feet slide on the carpet a few times before he gains his footing. As the dysfunctional couple traipse toward their bed, Harry leans over, his hot breath raising goose bumps on Louis’ black and blue skin.

“’m sarry, I vont do it ‘gain. Promise.” he says.

And Lou wishes that this time, it’s true.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my very first time actually posting something on here. This had been sitting on my old laptop for over a year now, so it's quite mediocre. Comments and Kudos would be well appreciated, and please point out any mistakes found. Thanks!


End file.
